Fatal Doubts
by Samissica
Summary: This is what I thought would happen after Eclipse. This is the start of a chapter series called Fatal Doubts. Note: EPOV means Edwards point of view. BPOV means bella's pt. of view!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. (We could only wish we did. We all know who our favorite is.)**

_**Preface of Fatal Doubts**_

I knew I should have never given in on hiking with Edward through the woods. Jacob had just found me and I told him I wanted to be his friend but things were different now. I couldn't walk with one foot on each side of the road, I had to choose. I asked him to stay in the woods so Edward would not find him but I knew it was going to happen sometime. So there I stood in a calm clearing with a very frightening vampire fiancée at the moment and a ruffled up, furred werewolf friend ready to ear each other's throats out.

Edward stepped out of the shaded trees into the sun filled clearing. In the clearing Edward became a burst of sparkling light. The sight always awed me, but I couldn't let it distract me now. I had to save Jacob as well as Edward from fighting. Just then they lunged at each other.

Edward started cursing in languages I didn't know and then shouted loudly enough to scare every thing out of the forest, " You promised you would stay away and let Bella chose! She chose me not you! Get it through your furry skull!"

Jacob started to growl and I knew he meant to tear Edward apart like in the beach fire stories. I ran between them but they accidentally threw me across the clearing into a mossy boulder. As everything seemed to b disappearing I saw two figures running towards me, screaming my name. As my eyelids finally fluttered shut I heard 'I'm so sorry" in a concerned voice.

**_I hope you enjoyed it! There will be plenty more chapters and this part will be in one! I would love constructive criticism, ideas, and anything else! Thank-You! SJ_**


	2. Chapter 1 of Fatal DOubts

**Disclaimer: We do not own any part of the Twilght series (characters, phrases, cars), they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**_Chapter 1 of Fatal Doubts_**

Why? Why did I give Alice the power over my wedding? Why! I have to choose whom to invite and help Alice straighten out every single detail. I should have of done Las Vegas. Well, at least one thing was easy, our wedding color. It was going to be midnight blue, Edward's favorite color on me.

"Why would you choose such a depressing color?" Alice had grieved over this for days. "Why not something cheerful like pink, or yellow?"

"You know it is a favorite of Edwards…" I started to daze off like I always do when I think of Edward, "And besides, I hate yellow." Alice gave me one of her award winning pouting faces, but I stayed stern, "No!" I said and she let it drop.

"Have you decided where you are going for your honeymoon?" Alice changed the subject to an embarrassing one. Edward had already promised to _try_ after we were married.

"Edward and I decided to go on an Alaskan Cruise." I mumbled.

"So what are you going to do during this cruise?" she asked menacingly.

I turned a bright scarlet red in anger and embarrassment. I turned on Alice and said, "How could you even think of things like that? You're his _sister_!"

"Well, I was just wondering because I got you something!" She said as she was handing me a Victoria Secrets bag. "Go ahead, open it. It's and early bridal shower gift!" She said happily. "There are a few more boring things as well, but those are for later!"

I opened the bag cautiously and curiously. Inside was a lace, dark blue lingerie set and a very revealing black one. I was surprised at them but thankful, I never thought about these things. Much.

"Thank you, Alice. These are really… nice." I said, slightly red in the cheeks. '_I don't want her to know about these aspects of my life!' _I thought angrily.

"You guys will have tons of fun! I saw it… Oops! I wasn't going to say that." Alice was a little embarrassed.

"You saw WHAT!" I shouted.

"Oh, nothing! Just forget about it!" Alice said while she finished putting the final touches on the banquet hall where we were going to hold the reception.

"Tell me, I want to know! I'm not mad, see?" Smiling as I was, I wanted to know what, how and why she saw what she did.

"Well, okay. But only if you're not mad." Alice examined my expression before continuing. "I saw you and Edward in a room, were in a black bikini and Edward was in his swimming trunks and you were kind of making out…" She finished so fast it took me a minute to recall everything she said.

" Alright, that's all I needed to know." I had a few more questions but didn't want to put Alice or myself through that type of embarrassment.

The wedding was the day after tomorrow. I was nervous, but everything was set in stone. I only had one more thing to tackle, the Bridal shower. And Edward had the Bachelor party to get through.

We would love any type of reviews! Thank-you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2 of Fatal Doubts

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, phrases and cars, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. (We could only wish we did. We all know who our favorite is.)

Chapter 2 of Fatal Doubts

BPOV

When I awoke Edward was already gone. Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and CHARLIE were going to Seattle to have Edward's Bachelor Party. Charlie looked like he was excited and dreaded it at the same time. Charlie still hadn't gotten over the idea of me being married. But I was an Adult by age.

When I went downstairs I found a bunch of breakfast food that couldn't possibly be from Charlie's cooking. It wasn't burnt. There I found my father smiling.

"Good-morning, Sweet heart!" he said still smiling, "I wanted us to have a good last breakfast together before you become a married women." He finished quickly; he was still shy about sharing his feelings.

"Ooh, ch-dad, you didn't have to!" I said a little sad. And then it hit me that after I'm married, I won't see him everyday and never when I'm _turned._

"But, I wanted to Bella." He said very softly.

So, Charlie and I spent our last morning together eating a breakfast that would be our last father and daughter time spent.

EPOV

Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and I were all packed and ready, when Bella called saying Charlie was also ready. "Okay, let's go." I said after hanging up. I was nervous and for once it wasn't about Bella. "What was I going to do about Charlie?" I kept grumbling under my breath. Suddenly, Emmett's thoughts slammed into my brain. "Laser Tag! Battle to the death! Yeah, Boy!" Emmett hollered in his head.

"Emmett, where the heck did Laser Tag come from? And since when do you say 'Yeah boy'?"

"I watched MTV. What do you think I do with my nights and weekends?" Emmett said nonchalantly.

"Right. So what do we think about Laser Tag?" I asked. With Charlie in the car and four yes's to laser tag, I turned the car around and headed towards Seattle.

I must admit, Emmett's laser tag idea turned out to be exactly what was best for everyone. No sun, no werewolves, and we could have fun and be competitive without Charlie getting suspicious. Naturally we split up into two teams; Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie were on one team with Jasper and I on the other. Jasper's military experience helped give us an advantage. Being outnumbered didn't even faze us. We tied, both teams won two games.

On our way home I wondered what Bella had done today, as I would not see her until tomorrow, our wedding day.

BPOV

A few minutes after the guys left Alice showed up. Alice basically tied me down into the car before she would even say hello. I liked her new car; it was the yellow Porsche she 'earned' by watching me when Edward was gone.

"Hi, I have a surprise for you!" She said brightly.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "I hate, no, despise surprises."

"Oh good, because there will be tons of them today!" Alice sang.

After that she didn't say a word until we arrived at the airport.

"Are we going to Italy again?" I said.

"Nope, just look on the of the street, on the sidewalk." Alice said.

I looked and there I found a wiry haired women looking happy but panicked at me. It was my mom.

"You brought my mom here!" I squeaked.

My mom would have never come here unless she had been forced to. The three reasons why she would not come to Fork:

Charlie: Renee and my dad haven't talked since forever.

She hates flying: She is deathly afraid of flying.

She hates Forks!

"How did you do it?" I asked Alice, amazed. But before I got a response had hopped into the car.

"I heard you were having a _Bridal Shower_ without me!" She said kind of pouty-ish.

"I didn't know I was having a Bridal Shower!" I glared at Alice.

"Oh, Mrs. Renee I didn't tell anything because it was gong to be a surprise!" She said calmly.

"Oops, Sorry!" Renee said, blushing, "And please call me Renee or I'll think I'm old."

"Okay" Alice said.

"Now what about the Bridal Shower?" I inquired.

"Oh Rosalie and Esme are decorating or I should say putting the final touches on the House." I paused, "And all your other friends from school are going to be there!" I groaned. And there will be one more surprise that I only know about!"

"Oh, Great!" I mumbled, "When is the party?" I asked trying to sound more enthusiastic.

"It starts at 2:30, so I am going to take you and your mom to my house to dress you up for it!" Alice Beamed.

It is 2:20 and I felt like a doll and looked like one. So does Renee. Alice had her fun dressing both of us up. I am wearing a dark blue dress and Renee is a wearing a red dress. My hair is wavy with a slight curl.

I have to admit I do look nice and Rosalie and Esme have made the house look amazing for the party and they have had a French chef prepare the food long with some chips, dip, and soda. They have their stereo system playing classical music with drinks on the table waiting for everyone to come.

First to arrive was Angela. She looked happy for me but nervous as well when she said "Congrats!"

Next to arrive was Jessica, who reluctantly left Mike or his car. Then the surprise came just as Alice promise. It was a huge wedding present from all of the Cullen's. They had paid for my college education at the University of Alaska. My Mother's mouth dropped. I think Edward had a hand in that.

"Thank-you!" I said awestruck. Edward would get piece of my mind tonight.

"Your, Welcome!" Esme, Alice and Rosalie sang out.

I continued to receive presents of household things. I would probably not use ½ of these things once I was turned. Mom gave me a Midnight blue with golden stars comforter set: I loved it. I also received a few more embarrassing outfits.

Once the party ended, I heard the doorbell ring. When I opened the door I found a small package with a familiar script on it. When I picked it up I heard the leaves and bushes move.

"Jacob, WAIT!" I hollered after him.

But he didn't he knew I was getting married and we couldn't be together. I opened and found a large Wolf pendent, delicately carved like the bracelet. It was beautiful.

"Thank-you" I whispered into the wind. Before I got inside I heard a long, sorrow filled howl. I knew it was Jacob.

The note said: "I will love you forever! Jacob"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own the Twilight series' characters, books, and anything else they belong to Mrs. Meyer.

Chapter Three of Fatal Doubts:

(BPOV)

Esme had invited Renee and I to stay the night. The guys didn't get back until very late and they all stayed at Charlie's house, except Carlisle. He came home to "watch over the house". When I awoke the next morning I was to find Carlisle making a very delicious blueberry pancake breakfast because he found out from Edward that it would be Renee's favorite thing for breakfast today. Today was my weeding day. Alice had worked all night making one the most beautiful, spectacular wedding cakes every seen by man. The cake consisted of 4 layers, all of them a white cake, lavished with dark swirls inside. The icing was a regular white icing; on the icing were very finely detailed silver/white vines running down the side, catching the light intricately. At the bottom of each layer was a collage of carefully placed rose petals. They were made of white icing with a lovely dark blue tint on the top of each petal. On the fourth and the smallest level the cake, was an arch. The arch was covered with thin, silvery vines running down the sides. Beneath the arch were a bride and a groom that Alice had made herself to replicate what we would look like during the wedding. It was breath taking.

Alice and Rosalie had decorated their home to hold the wedding. At the front of the house were dark blue and white balloon towers. The dining and buffet tables were dressed with a white satin table cloth with a dark blue flower printed on over the top. It showed the patterns very well. The dishes were a new china set; they were handmade and painted with dark blue roses. The actual area where I was to be wed with Edward was decorated the same as our cake. Last but not least, Esme and Carlisle had done all the buffet table entrees and appetizers. They had bought 800 dollar champagne from Italy and were out doing themselves completely. I was just expecting a small picnic like wedding.

I stood there in awe and filled with gratitude. I felt tears swelling in my eyes; Alice had taken this upon herself and made it amazing. "It GORGEOUS Alice, completely amazing." I choked out.

"I know!" Alice stated, admiring her own handy work.

I stumbled through breakfast quickly. Carlisle had left to help the men get ready and would be here soon to put the last touches on the wedding, (I didn't see where it would be needed.) It is going to be quick and painless, I told myself. Quick and painless. I had not seen Edward for about two days. That means no reinsurance with a calm, soothing voice (that's was also very attractive.) Jasper arrived to see how things were doing. I knew my wave of emotions could have swamped even him. Jasper magically relived of some of the stress and then he went back to Charlie's house to change into his tux.

That is when the Alice attack happened. "Time to get into the wedding dress!" Alice sang out with pure, heartfelt joy.

After Alice was done with me, I was found wearing the new, trendy, French curl style of hair; and I had the normal make-up complex. My wedding dress was still as beautiful as when I first saw it. It had long sleeves going to my middle forearm and was a beautiful, crisp white color. My bouquet was made of jasmine and freesia flowers, Edwards favorites. Alice and Rosalie were wearing matching dark blue satin dresses. My mom was wearing a dark red dress and so was Esme. All the men of course would wear their tuxes. There I stood being adored while I memorized my not so romantic, unoriginal vows. I used what I wanted to say; that I would love Edward until the day I died and I would forever be his and only his.

Fifteen minutes until my "quick and painless wedding". Where was Jasper? I needed another calm spell.

(EPOV)

We got home from Seattle and went straight to Bella's house. Alice has insisted that all the guys, except Carlisle to stay at Bella's until the wedding. I was extremely annoyed, nervous, frustrated and happy all at once. Charlie reluctantly let me "sleep" in Bella's room. Jasper and Emmet shared the living room. Alice had brought the tuxes and everything we would need for tomorrow. I climbed the stairs to Bella's room, almost expecting her to be in her bed asleep, only to be disappointed when she wasn't. As I walked into her room, I was overwhelmed by her sweet scent. Before I would have felt a monster rear up inside of me, but now her scent comforted me, calmed me. Jasper must have felt the strange mix of the emotions coming from me because all at once I was perfectly calm. 'Calm down. Everything will be fine. She loves you, I should know.' Jasper thought. 'Thanks' I said so that only Jasper and Emmet could hear. After that I lay down on the bed and thought of Bella, coming as close to sleeping as I had been in 100 years.

Where was he! He said that he would go calm Bella down and be right back! Jasper had managed to keep me calm until Alice called saying that even she could feel the nerves rolling of Bella in waves. Even in the short ten minutes that he was gone, my emotions had been able to choke me and had nearly dragged me under. I was close to curling up in a ball and hiding in the corner when Jasper came back. He shuddered as he gauged my emotions but recovered and sent out a wave of calm. As I sighed in relief, his phone went off. Apparently, Bella was also close to a panic attack. We were running Jasper ragged. While I struggled to regain control of my emotions, Jasper ran off to help Bella. Bella, her name was all that kept me sane in the minutes counting down to the wedding. Unfortunately, my siblings that had seen her were blocking their thoughts. Oh well, I want it to be a surprise. For now I could only imagine how divinely beautiful she would be. As I glanced at my watch, I could have sworn I was dreaming. Fifteen minutes until Bella was officially mine, forever and eventually always.

(BPOV)

It was time. They had recorded Edward playing here comes the bride on his piano. I had my bouquet of flowers. I walked towards a mirror to see what a remarkable job Alice had done with me. Charlie tapped lightly on the door. I went to open it for him.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Charlie whispered softly as he hugged me tightly. "Well, let's get on with the show or they'll eat us alive." He said as he turned his head to one side to wipe the few escaped tears away.

As Charlie opened the doors you could hear everyone shift to look at the back of the room. We had invited all our friends from school and family to come to the wedding. Charlie took my arm and led me into the most picturesque wedding ever and it absolutely beautiful.

That was when I saw Edward.

(EPOV)

I was waiting at the end of the aisle surrounded by flowers, ribbons, and people. I was consumed with happiness because today; today, I was marrying Bella! If my heart could have beat, it would be going 100 miles per hour. Just as a recording of me playing the piano came over the speakers Bella, my Bella, stepped out of the hall.

(BPOV the Wedding)

The music had progressed, I forced myself to look up and smile as Charlie led me down the aisle. It felt like it took forever. When we reached the end, Edward gracefully glided me up to Carlisle. We decided that he should be our preacher and after a lot of persuasion we got him. Then he started to say "We are gathered here today to…"

(EPOV)

As I watched Charlie guide Bella to me, I suddenly felt a pang of pain and guilt in my gut. I was marrying Bella, my pure, innocent, _human _Bella. I was going to take Bella away from all of her human friends and family; even from human existence by doing this. I loved her so much, was I doing the right thing? 'Yes', I kept telling myself. 'She loves and wants me'. I can't call the wedding off now. It was too late for regrets. Carlisle had started reading.

(BPOV)

It was almost over. All we had to do was wait for Carlisle to finish the book part, us to read our vows and then kiss. Edward began with his beautiful voice and by the end everyone had tears in their eye, if they weren't already crying. I myself was in tears. His words were true, pure, and honest. Now it was my turn.

(EPOV)

Bella started her vows, "Edward, my vows are not beautiful in a sense of poetry, but are pure and honest. I will love you for all of time. I will love you even more than I do now because I know we will be the best couple ever. I will be forever yours Edward."

This concluded our vows. The rings were now to be placed on each other. Our wedding rings were a simple gold band with our names embodied in them. I slipped Bella's ring on her ring finger gently. Her eyes were glowing with happiness.

"You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle announced.

I grabbed Bella's waist and picked her up to kiss her. Everyone started cheering. Bella was finally mine.


End file.
